Dumbest Day of the Year
by gingershine
Summary: Sonny and Davis spend Valentine's Day together. How will that go?


February 13th 2240- Bulkhead Bar

Sonny, Davis, Clay, and Trent we all sitting around a table talking. Trent turns to Clay "You seeing Rebecca tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am." Clay says taking a swig of his beer.

"Booo" Sonny chimes in, throwing a few peanuts at Clay.

"Wait, wait who the fuck is Rebecca?" Lisa asks.

Clay turns to Davis. "If you hung out with us more than once every three months, maybe you would know."

"Fine, be an asshole." Lisa laughs.

"She's Clay's new politician girlfriend." Sonny says rolling his eyes.

"Be nice Sonny." Lisa says placing her hand on his thigh. Sonny looks down, relishing in the feeling of her touching him.

Trent laughs "You gotta behave now that mama Davis is back with the group."

Sonny looks up "Wha, uh, um yeah ya know she'll kick my ass if I don't stay in line."

"Anyways, what are you doing with Rebecca?" Lisa asks.

"A couple's massage and then a nice dinner." Clay says with a proud smile.

"Oh, wow I am sure she will love that." Davis says.

"What about you Davis? What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Trent asks.

"Seeing as I no longer have a boyfriend, nothing." She feels Sonny tense up under the hand that she still resting on his thigh. She gives his thigh a squeeze. "But I have always thought it was a dumbass holiday anyway. If you really love someone you don't need one day a year to force you to do something special for them." She adds.

"Wait a second you had a boyfriend?" Trent asks shocked.

"Yep." She responds taking a sip of her beer.

"Um, Davis?" Clay asks testing the Waters, unsure if Sonny had told her about their conversation on the last op.

"Um what Clay?" Lisa asks a little annoyed.

"You just never told us about you seeing anyone." Clay says having found his answer.

"I didn't realize I had to tell you every aspect of my life." Davis says flatly.

"I'm guessing Sonny knew." Trent says.

"Of course I knew." Sonny grumbles

"Well what did uncle Sonny think?" Trent says laughing, not realizing how close he was coming to a full blown Sonny Quinn blow up.

"I don't see how any of this shit is relevant." Sonny says.

"Aw, come on Sonny. Was he a total POS and you had to run him off?" Trent pushes.

"Fine" Sonny huffs. "They are perfect for each other." Sonny reaches his hand under the table and grabs Lisa's hand that was still resting on his thigh. "There was just a bunch of shit out of their control that ended it."

Davis forces a smile. "Thanks Sonny."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clay says.

"Thanks Clay, but it's okay. That's life, right?" Lisa says with a shrug.

"And let me guess Sonny's plan; hanging out at the bar and waiting for some vulnerable woman who was stood up and needs a pair of strong arms to make her feel better to come along?" Trent laughs.

"Damn, ya really think that's all I'm good for?" Sonny says with a chuckle.

"Or a strip club." Clay adds.

"And to answer your question; No, I have real plans." Sonny says matter of factly. Hearing this Lisa tries to pull her hand away, but Sonny grips it tighter.

"What might those be?" Clay asks.

"That's need to know, and ya don't need to know."

"Suspicious." Trent says.

"Well Trent, since you're so interested in what everyone else is doing, what are you doing?" Lisa asks. Sonny laughs knowing she is about two seconds from losing her shit on him.

"Taking the woman of the month out and then home." Trent says with a wink.

"Get it Trent" Davis says shaking her head.

"On that note I need to get home and in bed, I have to get an early start tomorrow." Clay says standing up. Sonny looks down and let's go of Lisa's hand, she quickly pulls it back onto her lap.

"I think we all should call it a night." Lisa says standing too.

Everyone walks to the bar and pays. Sonny turns to ask Davis something, but she is nowhere to be found. Sonny walks out into the parking lot, tells Trent and Clay bye and continues to look for Lisa. He finds her car and decides to wait. Lisa walks out to her car and is surprised when she finds him there. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"I could as ya the same thing." Sonny counters.

"Sonny, I am getting in my car. Don't you have other things to worry about, like your real plans for tomorrow."

"Did ya ever stop and think that maybe those plans involve ya?" Sonny says locking eyes with her.

"Why would I think that?" Lisa asks very confused.

"Look Lisa, maybe ya were right. Maybe we need to work on being friends again."

"Oh so, you want to do that on Valentine's Day?" Lisa says crossing her arms.

"Seein as neither of us believe in that bullshit, it shouldn't mean anything." He says.

"Sonny, is this really a good idea?"

"Please stop worrin and just be at my house at 6 tomorrow night." Sony says with a hopeful smile.

"Fine. What do I need to wear to this mysterious meeting?" Lisa asks still not convinced this is a good idea.

"What you're wearin now is good. It ain't like we're goin mountain climbin or anything." Sonny says, clearly happy she agreed to come.

"Do you want me to bring anything?" Lisa asks.

"Yourself." Sonny says with a huge smile.

"Okay, I'll be there. Have a good night Sonny." She says reaching her arms out to hug him. Sonny pulls her to him and squeezes her tight. "You too Davis." He says before letting go of her and opening the door to her SUV for her.

Lisa pulls out of the bar and heads towards her house. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sonny was planning for tomorrow. Was she going to regret going over there? What in the hell was going to happen? As much as she wanted it could they really just be friends again? Lisa arrives home and decides to pour herself a glass of wine and take a bath to try to relax.

As soon as Sonny gets home, he starts to get ready for the next day. As he preseasons the meat he remembers Lisa's going away party and the moment they shared at the grill. He smiles, he would give anything to have that back. Sonny finishes getting the food ready and starts cleaning his apartment. When Sonny is done, he lays down on his bed and realizes he has no actual plan for tomorrow aside from making dinner for her. Sonny finally falls into a restless sleep.

February 14th

The next morning Sonny wakes and heads to the store to pick up a few things that he needs. When Sonny returns home, he decides to put everything together and then jump in the shower.

When he gets out of the shower he sees it is already 4 o'clock. He decides to text Lisa "Hey, just wanted to make sure ya aren't gonna bail on me." He hits send.

Lisa is curling her hair when she hears her phone go off, she looks at it and sees the text from Sonny. "No Sonny, I am not going to bail you. You are actually interrupting me getting ready."

Sonny sees that she responded and takes a deep breath before reading the text. "Good, I'll see ya in a little while."

"See you then " She responds.

Lisa finishes her hair and does her makeup. She stands up from her vanity and walks over to her bed where her jeans are laying and pulls them on. She then grabs the wrap sweater she has chosen to wear. She slides her feet into her booties and takes one last look in the mirror and thinks to herself "I hope this isn't too much, but I also hope it's enough." Lisa grabs her purse and keys and heads down to her SUV and starts driving to Sonny's.

Lisa knocks. She hears Sonny moving around "One second." Sonny calls. Sonny opens the door can't believe how beautiful she looks. Her hair is curled, her makeup is prefect, she is wearing a skintight, red, low cut v-neck shirt with skinny jeans that make her legs look amazing, all covered by a gray calf length wrap sweater. "Damn Davis, ya look amazin." He says stepping aside so she can come in.

She walks through the door. "Thanks Sonny, you look pretty good yourself."

"Well, now that ain't hard to do." Sonny says with a wink.

"Same old arrogant Sonny Quinn." Lisa says with a laugh.

"Ya want a beer Lisa?"

"Yes please." She says sitting her purse down and taking off her sweater.

"Ya got it." Sonny says with his back turned to her. Sonny turns back around, beers in hand and sees that she has now removed her sweater. "Fuck" he mumbles under his breath, reminding himself they are just friends. "Here ya go Davis."

"Thanks. Um, this place smells amazing. Does that mean I get the special treat of Sonny Quinn barbecue?"

"What better way to spend the dumbest day of the year than eatin barbecue and drinkin beer? Sonny says still trying to focus on Lisa's face and not her body.

"Well I am excited; I have certainly missed eating copious amounts of your to die for barbecue." She says taking a sip of her beer. "What's all of this?" she asks pointing to the dining table that is covered in a tablecloth, with a couple of candles and a flower arrangement in the center.

"Oh, uh, um I, uh I thought it would look nice." Sonny says sheepishly.

"It does look nice." She says smiling and rubbing his upper arm.

"Dinner is ready if ya are." Sonny says turning to head into the kitchen.

Without thinking Davis responds "I am always ready for Sonny Quinn's meat." Sonny stops dead in his tracks. "Shit, sorry. I, I didn't mean to say it like that."

Sonny turns and smiles "Old joke, that ain't quite as funny as it once was."

"Something like that." She shifts uncomfortably. "Anyways, do you need any help?"

"No ma'am ya sit your ass down."

Lisa sits. Sonny appears carrying two plates. Sonny sits her down in front of her and then sits his down and takes his seat. "I hope ya like it."

"Barbecue and potatoes, what more could I want?" Davis says while popping a roasted red potato chunk into her mouth.

"I'm glad ya approve." Sonny says with a huge smile.

Lisa stops and studies him, still trying to figure out what he is up to. "Hey, I meant to thank you privately last night for what you said. I was ready to strangle Clay and Trent. Then boom you swooped in and saved me like you always do."

"It ain't nothin Lisa. I was just as ready to crack their skulls as ya were. Um, uh one question I, um, I did have was, uh the hand on my thing for like an hour."

"Oh, um yeah. I, I only meant for that to last a second, but I don't know how to describe the feeling, it, um." "It's like and electric force field, that is impossible to fight." Sonny says cutting her off.

"Exactly." Lisa says smiling at him. "It's just so confusing to have those feeling, when I am trying so hard not to."

"I know Lisa, like I said before it's hard to go back to being just friends when a good portion of our relationship was moved to the bedroom."

"You're the one who invited me over, set the table and made me dinner." Lisa points out.

"I know, I know. But I think we need to try. I miss my right hand woman."

"I miss being your right hand woman and all of the good times we had as just friends."

"Good so, let's start tonight by enjoyin dinner and then watchin some TV." Sonny says taking another bite of his steak.

"Sounds like a good plan Sonny."

The two finish eating. "I'll clean up Sonny, you did enough making dinner."

"Uh, no I'll do it later. Also, we ain't done eatin." Sonny says with a grin.

"What are you talking about Sonny?"

Sonny holds his finger up to say one second and gets up and walks back into the kitchen. He returns holding a cake box.

"Sonny…?"

"Yes it's your favorite cheesecake." He says sitting the box down on the table.

"Damn Sonny, my jeans aren't going to fit after tonight." Lisa says with a laughs.

"Ya can always take them off." Sonny says.

Lisa looks blankly at him. "Old joke that's not as funny as it was?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I, uh, I meant like ya can borrow a pair of sweatpants. That's it I promise." Sonny says hoping he didn't piss her off.

"Thanks Sonny." She says taking her fork and taking a huge bite of the cheesecake.

"Damn Davis get it." Sonny says with a laugh.

"What, it's my favorite." She says with a full mouth. In that moment Sonny forgets all of the bad that has happened between them and all he can remember is how much he loves her and how perfectly they work together.

Lisa puts another bite of cheesecake on her fork, but this time she extends her arm out to Sonny. "I can't be the only one stuffing my face. Take it!"

"Fine" Sonny says bending down so Davis can place the fork in his mouth.

"Amazing right, like life changing." Davis says laughing. She had forgotten how much fun she has with him. She takes a few more bites of the cheesecake. "Okay, I'm done. Well, for now at least." She says while closing the box.

"Just for now?" Sonny laughs. "I'm glad you're satisfied."

"At least in a food way." Davis says while walking to the couch and flopping on it.

Sonny has no idea how to respond. "Uh, um ya want another beer Davis?"

"That'd be great." Lisa calls from the sofa.

Sonny returns with two beers. He finds Davis taking up the whole sofa. "Now where in the hell am I gonna sit there Davis?" She simply lifts her legs, when he sits, she lays them across is lap. Sonny hands opens her beer and hands it to her. "Thank you." She says taking the beer.

"So, what we watchin? Sonny asks resting his hand on her lower leg.

"American Pie." She answers

"Oo old school, I like it." Sonny says with a laugh.

"What's so funny over there Quinn?"

"How many times have we watched this movie together? I mean ya never get sick of it. I, I like it." Sonny says mindless stroking her leg.

"It's a coming of age classic Sonny." She says as she its play.

"Oh well, excuse me. How could I have missed that." Sonny says, his hand traveling a little higher on her leg. As Davis watches the movie, Sonny watches her. He takes in how hot she looks tonight. That is one thing he will never get over, no matter what she has on she is beyond beautiful.

"Sonny, hello Sonny, are you in there?" Davis says tapping her foot on his thigh.

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry what's up?" Sonny says hoping she didn't catch him staring at her.

"The movie is almost over and you have been watching me the whole time. Care to share?"

"Shit" he thinks to himself. "Uh, um, uh, there ain't nothin to share." Sonny says running his hand down his face.

"Clearly there is. Out with it Sonny." She says sitting up and crossing her legs in front of her.

Sonny leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees and puts his faces in his hands. "Maybe tonight was a mistake."

"No it wasn't Sonny. Tonight has been amazing." She says rubbing his shoulder.

Sonny turns and takes her hand. "That's the problem."

"Maybe it's not." Lisa says

"Lisa, I, uh are ya sayin what I think you're sayin." He says repositioning himself to completely face her.

"Maybe we just let tonight happen." Lisa says reaching out and rubbing Sonny's thigh,

"Lisa." He whispers moving closer to her.

"Sonny" She says not backing down.

"Tell me to stop darlin." He says pushing her back, so she is lying flat on the sofa, he places one hand behind her head to support himself and runs the other up her leg coming to rest on her hip.

"I can't do that Sonny." She says while her hands find the hem of his shirt, she slips her hands under and runs them up his defined abs.

"This is a bad idea Lisa." He says, his lips grazing hers.

"It is, but I need you." She says before capturing his lips. Sonny deepens the kiss as she throws his hat off and runs her fingers through his hair.

"Lisa" Sonny mumbles against her lips.

Lisa wraps her arms around Sonny's neck to keep him in place. "No, I want this."

Sonny chuckles "I know baby. I was gonna say let's go to the bedroom, so we have more room for activities." He says squeezing her breast.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." She says letting go of his neck.

Sonny stands and extends his hand down to her; she takes it and he pulls her up. Lisa turns and starts walking towards the bedroom, undoing Sonny's belt and jeans as she walks backwards. "Fuck Davis. You're so fuckin hot."

"Just wait" She says pushing him onto his bed. Sonny falls back with a thump and props himself up on his elbows. Lisa climbs on top of him and kisses him. Sonny sits them up while never breaking their kiss. Sonny unbuttons and unzips her jeans. He reaches under the waistband of her jeans trying to find the hem of her shirt, but instead grabs her bare ass. "Wait, a second Davis." Sonny says pulling back from her.

"What?" Davis asks worried

"What's goin on here." He says running his hands from her ass to her lower back and back again.

"Oh, it's a thong bodysuit." she says kissing his neck.

"I gotta see this. Stand your ass up." Lisa stands up and Sonny slowly pulls her jeans down, stroking her thighs as he goes. He finally finishes pulling her jeans down and she steps out of them. Sonny grabs her by the ass and pulls her flush against him. "Turn around" He growls. She does as she is told. Sonny groans in response and slaps her ass. He leans forward and bites and sucks on her ass cheeks. "Shit Lisa. I'm so hard baby."

"Is that so?" She says grinding against his rock hard length.

"Lisa, baby please. This is torture." He groans while running his hands up her torso and grabbing her breasts.

"Okay, fine." She stands and goes to kneel, but Sonny stops her. "So, you don't want that?"

"Oh, no I do. I just wanna stare at your ass in this bodysuit thing while ya do it."

"Take your pants off then." She says with an evil smile.

Sonny does and lays back on the bed. Lisa climbs on the bed and kneels next to him. She runs her finger up and down his member a couple of times just to tease him. "Lisa" He moans while rubbing the back of her thigh. Lisa laughs and takes Sonny's large member in her mouth. "Shit Lisa." Sonny's hand finds it way under her bodysuit and he pushes one finger into her. "Damn Davis, you're so wet baby." Sonny feels her moan around his member "Ah, Lisa this is amazing, I hate to admit this, but I'm close sweetie. He says running fingers from his free hand through her hair. Lisa feels Sonny's member start to pulsate and she sucks him dry. Sonny falls back, wrapping his arm around Lisa and pulling her back to lay next to him. "Shit Lisa, I very much enjoyed that." He says kissing her. "Ya ready?" He says running his hand down her body. She kisses him and shakes her head yes. Sonny rolls so he is on top of her. He starts to kiss down her body. He pulls her bodysuit down as he goes. Kissing her newly exposed skin. Sonny reviles her pink lace bra. "Uh, Lisa, um did ya come over her tonight with the plan of this happenin?" He asks pinching her nipples.

Lisa locks eyes with him. "Plan, no. Some stupid, crazy, fleeting hope that something might happen, even just a kiss. Yes."

"Bra" Sonny grumbles. Lisa reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra. Sonny takes her bra off and sucks on each nipple.

"So, you're just not going to respond?" She asks annoyed.

Sonny bites down on the nipple that is in his mouth before releasing it. "I can't talk and suck at the same time. But you and that word fleeting."

"What are you trying to say Sonny?"

"Nothin, I ain't mad this his happenin." Sonny says continuing to kiss down her torso.

"Thank god." She says while running her fingers through his hair.

Sonny locks eyes with her while he pulls the bodysuit the rest of the way off of her. Sonny looks down over her naked body. "You're so beautiful Lisa." Sonny kisses her as he strokes her wet folds. Sonny pushes two fingers into her. "Sonnnyyy." She moans. Sonny repositions himself and attaches his mouth to her core. Sonny continues until he feels Lisa start to shake and clamp down around his fingers. Sonny repositions himself on top of her and brushes her hair out of her face. "Enjoy that Davis?"

She smiles "Mmmhhmm"

"I'm gonna fuck you now." Sonny chuckles. He pauses for a moment and takes in the prefect woman lying beneath him.

Again, she smiles "mmkay" Sonny lines himself up with her entrance and she wraps her legs around him. Sonny pushes into her in one swift motion. "Shit Sonny. That feels good." She pulls him down by the neck and kisses him.

Sonny breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes. "Lisa, I miss this baby. No woman has ever made me feel the way ya do."

"I know Sonny. This is so right." She says running her nails up and down his back.

Sonny kisses her hard and deep. "Ahh Fuck, I'm close baby." Sonny thrusts harder a few and that was all Lisa need. Sonny makes it a couple more thrusts before he is overtaken by his climax. Sonny rolls next to her, pulling her close to him. "Lisa, I, uh" "Don't talk Sonny. Let's just enjoy the moment."

February 15th

Lisa rolls over and hits a wall of muscle. In her barley awake brain the wheels start turning, she's remembering the events of the previous night. "Fuck" she mumbles. She knows she can't just leave. They have to talk, but what is she going to say, what is he going to say. "Shit" she mumbles. She looks up and Sonny and can't help but smile at the content look on his face and his messy bed head. "Sonny, wake up." She says running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't wanna." Sonny whines

"We need to talk Sonny."

"I don't wanna." Sonny states again

"I know Sonny, I don't want to either, but we have to."

"Fine" Sonny says opening his eyes. Lisa pulls herself into a sitting position on the bed and covers herself with the sheet. She looks at Sonny, waiting for him to do the same.

Sonny pulls himself up too. "Okay, Lisa go ahead."

"Why do you have to say it like that Sonny."

"Lisa, please. It's early and ya are about to rip my heart out and stomp on it again, so I would just like to get it over with."

"What if I don't tell you this was a mistake and it can never happen again?" Lisa says looking at her hands.

"What, what are ya tryin to say Davis?"

"Look hear me out, okay?" Sonny nods "I know you said I was right to end it and you don't want to fool with anything less than completely together with me, but, what, um if we did. Like last night was amazing, I missed just being around you and hanging out with you Sonny. I know it's stupid and will probably never work, but what if we were just best friends that hooked up every once in a while."

Sonny looks at her dumbfounded and speechless. "I, um, uh, Lisa."

"I'm sorry Sonny. I knew that was a dumb thing to say."

"Woah, listen Lisa, ya very well maybe right that it is a stupid idea, but I kinda like it. Maybe it's the solution to where we are at. I hate not havin ya as my best friend, but then shit like the last to nights happen and I really miss bein able to have ya. But Lisa this uh, this takes us off the market, if ya will."

"No Sonny, I still think we should see other people."

"Okay, uh, let me rephrase that, uh I don't see your future boyfriend bein to happy that you fuck your best friend. Ya know."

"Oh, I have no desire to be in a relationship, and I have a funny feeling that you don't either." Lisa says looking at Sonny for the first time since they started talking.

"Ya ain't wrong Davis. Just so I'm clear, uh I can still hook up with other women, and like it ain't gonna be a problem?"

"Correct. Just like I can hook up with other guys and it will not be a problem. It will like it was before we were together, just we can actually act on those desires sometimes."

"Why Davis?"  
"Sonny, it has been months and we still can't be in the same room without either wanting to kill or fuck each other, depending on the day. That isn't working. We can't be together because of work, but we can be best friends again."

"That still hook up right?" Sonny looks at her confused.

"Right. Clearly we still need that from each other from time to time."

"So, let me get this straight, if we go out tomorrow night and I find some hot chick I want to spend the uh night with. You will not be mad?"

"No Sonny. I will not get mad at you. Let's turn the tables, are you going to be okay with me being all over some guy right in front of you?"

"Eh, I ain't gonna do shit about it. There is somethin that makes me feel better about it knowin I can still have ya. And it may actually be kinda hot." Sonny says with a wink.

"So, it's decided, for now at least?" Lisa asks.

"It is." Sonny says as he pulls her to him. "Best dumbest day of the year I ever had." Sonny kisses the top of her head.

"You're stupid Sonny"


End file.
